Problem: ${4} \times {10} = {?}$
Solution: We can think of ${4} \times {10}$ as ${4}$ rows of ${10}$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{7}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{8}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{9}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{10}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{11}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{12}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{13}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{14}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{15}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{16}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{17}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{18}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{19}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{20}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{21}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{22}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{23}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{24}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{25}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{26}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{27}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{28}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{29}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{30}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{31}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{32}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{33}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{34}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{35}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{36}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{37}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{38}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{39}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{40}}$ ${4} \times {10} = C{40}$